


Together

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest Kink, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Porn Watching, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Dean."





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> My gf wanted this and I cant really say no to her bc shes the light of my life but I am a 10000% aware its bad

The couch beneath them was torn up and old, just like the rest of the motel room. The curtains were closed but small holes in them allowed the sunlight to slip inside. The lights in the motel room were turned off as if the lights being off meant it wasn't happening. That it wasn't bad. That Dean wasn't sitting next to his 16 year old brother with his pants and boxers pulled down to his mid thigh. Sam was in the bathroom getting ready for it, not that there was anything to get ready for. Sam was different when it came to getting off. Everything had to be perfect for him, but Dean was the opposite. If he was horny it didn't matter where he was but he could stuff his hand in his pants and get off. 

"Sammy!" Dean called, twisting around in the couch. He looked back at the bathroom and chewed on his lip nervously. They had done this before. They had a system. But every single time Dean still got nervous. Sam didn't know that, though. If he admitted he was nervous he would sound like a virgin. "Hurry up! Its not like this is your first time!" 

"Shut it, Dean. I'm shaving!" Sam shaved every few days, and honestly, he shaved more than half of the girls Dean ever fooled around with. Sam had an obsession with being silky smooth like a girl. He said that's what the boys liked, but Dean didn't like thinking about that. No boys should want Sam and Sam shouldn't want any boys. That was part of the reason Dean did this. If they got off together it meant Sam wasn't screwing other guys, hopefully. "I'm not asking you to wait on me!" 

"Hurry up!" Dean repeated. "It's not like anyone else is seeing you! Its just me! Stop being a girl." Dean reached over and grabbed the remote, turning the TV on. Sam had banned straight porn the third time they did this. He said it was annoying to watch the tits bounce around, that it pulled away from the guy. Dean told him that there was no need to focus on the guy, but he still stopped playing straight porn. 

The bathroom door opened up and Sam walked out wrapped in a too small towel. His hair was semi wet and sticking to his forehead, but most of it had dried. Sam dropped the towel all too casually and sat down on the couch next to Dean, spreading his newly smooth legs. He chewed on his lip some, grabbing the remote from Dean. "I wanna watch the swimming one." 

"Porn with storylines are stupid, Sam. I don't care that the man's a life guard and the other one seduced him. I care about one getting fucked by the other." He went to reach for the remote but stopped, dropping his hands to his lap. He was insecure still. Dean always found himself praying that Sam kept his eyes glued to the screen but he knew that wasn't the case. It was impossible not to. Sam was his brother, but Sam was also very, very tempting. He would lie if he said he hadn't snuck glances. They both had, they just didn't talk about it. 

"I like it," Sam shrugged. "Makes it more real." He skipped over the cheesy life guard one and scrolled through a list of titles. He skipped any ones that involved a boy crying or involved any girls. Sam stopped on one video that had two tall guys and one smaller one. The smaller one was thin and lanky like Sam was, while the other two were around Deans height and fully clothed. Behind them were chains and ropes and an assortment of different toys. "Is this one okay?" 

Dean looked at Sam, chewing on his lip. He nodded some, sinking down against the couch. "Doesn't really matter," He mumbled. "Porn is porn. I can get off to anything." That's what he said to make sure he could continue saying he was straight. Sam and him constantly bicker over it, but Dean holds his ground. If he says he's horny and can get off on everything he doesn't have to admit he feels the things he feels. When you're horny you make weird choices, he told himself, the hormones make you act out. 

Sam didn't bother looking at Dean, he just pressed play and tossed the remote to the side. Almost on instinct, Dean wrapped an arm around Sam and pulled him into his side, Sam resting his head on Deans shoulder. They liked to be close to each other when they got off, it felt good to feel hot skin on hot skin and feel them shake against you. It wasn't incest, though, and it wasn't bad. They weren't touching each other in a wrong way, after all. Dean just had his arm wrapped around his brother. It was innocent, what they were doing. They lived too close together anyway, it was impossible to get off without the other knowing. It was easier and less awkward choosing to do it together than walking in on Sam with three fingers inside of him or Dean pinning down a pretty blonde and fucking her. 

The music in the background was stupid. It was meant to be creepy and kinda sexual, a loud base and a thudding beat, but Dean chose to look past it. He focused on Sams breathing instead. Sam was already jerking himself off, staring at the fully clothed men, his hair tickling Deans cheek. Sam lifted one leg and draped it across Deans, his hand slowly moving up and down his shaft. Sam was easy, not easy to sleep with, but easy to work up. He could see a pretty guy and already be gone. Dean wondered what it would be like to have a boy like Sam lust for him. Have a boy whimper and spread his legs for him just from a few touches. Whenever Sam ended up with would be lucky, Dean thought. And he was going to be jealous. 

"You get excited easy," Dean whispered, turning and looking down at Sam. He was pale and thin and his arms and legs seemed to stretch out the way the highways they drove on did. Sams hips were thin, the type of hips Dean loved on a girl. Small hips meant he could grip them tight and throw them around. Sam would be easy to throw around, Dean still won all of their sparring practice, then again Sam wouldn't need to he pushed around. He would give in. The kid loved being controlled. Deans fingers rubbed against Sams arm some. "Slow down or else it'll end fast." 

"I can't help it," Sam all but whined. He hid his face in Deans neck and took shallow breaths, grabbing at Deans arm with his spare hand. "You get to sleep around, all the girls want you-" Sam gasped when the smaller boy walked out and the two men started to manhandle him. "I don't got no one, De." Except Sam did have someone. He had Dean. Dean was too afraid to admit that, though. He didn't want to push it. "And I'm pent up, it's been days, ya know-" 

"Slow down," Dean whispered against his hair. "And keep your eyes on the screen. You're the one that picked this." Dean was still jerking himself off slowly, his chest rising and falling with the movement of his hand. He didn't care if Sam watched the damn porn. He just needed Sam to be focused on the TV so that he could look at him. The big guys never got Dean off, it was the little ones. One time Sam found a video of a boy around his size and barely eighteen fingering himself and Dean came in under five minutes. Sam told him he was easy, but Dean lied and said that he was just pent up. He wasn't always easy, anyway, just easy for lanky boys with shaggy hair. 

Sam nodded, keeping his cheek pressed against Deans shoulders. He whimpered some when the men started to spank the boy. They had him pressed against a wall with his legs spread and his ass out. He was naked by then, too. The two men were still dressed in dark black clothes, but for some reason Sam still found it hot. He arched his back some, squirming against Deans side. When they started to finger the boy Sam got a bit louder, his hand moved faster and his back arched and he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the screen so that he didn't come too early. That was the thing about Sam, he liked to drag it out for as long as possible, tease himself until he was crying and begging. 

"Bet you wish that boy was you," Dean whispered, his eyes shooting between the TV and Sam. He soaked up the way Sams cheeks got darker and the way his chest heaved as he panted and moaned. "Bet you wish two big guys were just fucking you..." He bit his lip, pulling Sam closer. "You got a thing for big guys, don't ya, Sammy? You just want a big guy who can control you.."

Sam nodded, whimpers falling from his lips. "Yeah," Sam whispered, grabbing at Deans arm and digging his nails into it. "Really want them to spank me," He said it like it was a secret, like they weren't naked and pressed together while they got off. "I've been fingering myself, I bet I could fit both of them if I tried real hard..." Sams teeth scraped against Deans shoulder as Sam sped his hand up, his thighs closing around his arm.

"You'd be a real good boy for them, wouldn't you?" Sammy would be. He was always a good boy. The kid lived off praise. Dean could only imagine how Sam would act for a man who told him he was a good boy. Part of Dean was tempted to see. "You're always a good boy for me," Dean mumbled against his hair. "My good little brother, bet you would be just as good for them..." Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his thumb against the head. "Always good for your daddies," Dean was pushing it but he couldn't help himself. 

Sam nodded some, looking up at Dean. His hand slowed down some, but his whimpers only got louder. He tried his best to bite them back, his cheeks turning pink each time a too-loud moan spilled from his lips. Sam was always a real loud one. He was responsive like a girl. Not that Dean minded. "Always wanna be a good boy for you," Sam whispered, burying his face in Deans neck once more. He turned his head and peeked out some, looking at the screen. His fingers ghosted over the tip of his cock when one man pressed a vibrator to the head of the boys dick. 

Dean bit his lip, running his fingers through Sams hair. He knew he shouldn't be watching his baby brother. He should be watching the men on the screen. But Sams moans were hotter and he was prettier and Dean couldn't help but stare. Precum dripped down Sams cock as he jerked it off, collecting it in his hand with each motion and dragging it down the length of his cock so it was slick. "Look so pretty like this," He licked his lips, jerking himself off slower. He was already close but he was always close when he looked at Sam instead of the movie.

"Shut up," Sam stutter fucked into his hair, clawing at Deans arms in hopes of finding something to hold onto. Dean could barely hear the moans coming from the TV, Sam was so much louder. He fucked into his hand as fast as he could. "Fuck..." Sam gasped out, squirming against Deans side. He hooked one leg around Deans, straddling his thigh. He kept his face buried in Deans neck as he jerked off. The lights were off to make sure it wasn't real. But Sam whimpering in his lap changed that completely. This was real. And Dean liked it. "Dean..." He whined. "I'm close, fuck." 

"Keep going, baby." Dean whispered, jerking his own dick off, slowly. He was sure that he could come just from watching Sam. Just from the way his hips jerked and his muscles clenched. "Keep thinking about the men in the movie. How they would bend you over and fuck you til you cry..." He cupped Sams cheek, biting his lip. His brothers eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly. Dean wished he could take a photo and keep it. 

"Don't want them to fuck me," Sam panted, looking up at him. He ducked away and hid his face in Deans neck, shaking as he came. Come dripped down Deans stomach but Dean couldn't find the room to care about it. He was too busy thinking about what Sam had said. Then about what he moaned when he had came: "Dean."


End file.
